Gone
by natureluvr
Summary: The only thing that he can think about is Theresa. But now she is gone. That word that will haunt his dreams forever. Gone. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own class of the titans

**Jay's POV**

The red haired beauty, the girl of his dreams, the love of his life. Gone. It was just that day, Cronus was attacking new Olympia. They were fighting him and I would of gotten hit by Cronus but, Theresa jumped in the way. I can not tell you how I felt, I was at a loss of words. The only word I can think of is… Theresa. In my head I was screaming inside and out. My heart shattered, I raced towards her. She was unconscious I rushed her to the hospital. I told the others to continue without me. I waited by her side. I cried everyday. It was my fault that she was suffering, it was my fault she was dying. Her eyes fluttered every time my hand held hers. When the day came, that horrible day she died. The last words she said were.

"I love you, Jay."

And I whispered back.

"I love you too, Theresa.

My heart aches when I remember her, but all I can think about is her. She saved my life, but I could not save hers. I can not change my past. I don't feel like myself with out her here. She completed me, and I completed her. Now she is gone. I will always remember her… Theresa. I wish I could join her, but now it is not my time. The one word , that horrible word that pains me is…

Gone.

So how was that? Pretty good for my first oneshot right? When I typed this out it sounded really mushy and sad to me. Anyway I hope you liked it! I might do it from each of their POV's if you want. Plz vote and/or review. I need at least 5 votes to continue this story. Thanks!

-natureluvr

Oh and I know it really short, but I'll try to make it longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Atlanta's POV**

I was fighting side by side with Archie. I wasn't paying attention to Theresa and Jay until I heard a blood-curdling shriek. I whipped around and saw Theresa lying on the ground. Inside my head I was saying "Oh my god! Is Theresa ok? What happened?" I then saw Jay hurry to Theresa's side and carry her to the hospital. He told us to keep on fighting and that Archie would lead us. I was worried sick about Theresa. I know Jay had taken this really hard, but I had no idea what happened. The fight raged on but finally Cronus had retreated. We were all covered in sweat and blood and we were all exhausted, but we all wanted to know what happened to our dear friend, Theresa. We came to the hospital and saw her hooked up in machines and stuff. It was a horrible sight. We came and visited her everyday, but Jay was the most frequent. He told us all later that it was his fault that Theresa was suffering because she had taken a hit for him. He was miserable for the whole 2 weeks when she was alive. Then she died. We all took this hard, but Jay took this even harder. He would cry all day and night. I cried a lot too at first, but Archie would always come and comfort me. Theresa felt like a big sister to me and she didn't deserve to die. I knew that Theresa loved Jay but I never knew she would go that far!

I'll always remember her and one day when I go to Elysium Fields I will meet her once again. She was a great friend and teammate. Everyone was broken up inside when she died. Jay will never be the same and neither will I. I bet she wishes us to be there with her, but she knows it's not our time. I will always remember Theresa as: the fighter, teammate, a sister to me and secret love for Jay.

**Archie's POV**

One day Cronus was attacking new Olympia and as usual we came to fight. Cronus sent the usual, his giant henchman, himself and a gorgon. A pretty weird match yes I know, but that's what he sent. I was fight along side Atlanta. We were holding them off pretty well, but then I heard Theresa scream. I turned around and saw her on the ground in front of Jay. I had no idea what happened, but I knew it was horrible. I heard Jay shout that I would take his place as leader for now as he whisked Theresa away to the hospital. We fought long and hard. Beads of sweat fell down my forehead as I fought for dear life. We were all worried about Theresa but we must fight on! At the end Cronus retreated (the coward.) We were all exhausted and bloody but we were eager to see if Theresa was ok. We all lugged ourselves to the hospital. When we were there we saw Theresa with pipes and wire and stuff on her. Beside her we saw a weeping Jay. When you see your leader cry it really takes your hopes down. We all asked if he was okay and he said he was fine, but we all knew inside that he was heartbroken. The day that she died was a huge crash to our team. We were all miserable and weary. Jay was a wreck.

To me Theresa was nothing more than a friend, but to others she was much more. To Atlanta she was like a sister. To Jay she was his love. And to others she was a kind spirit that would make your day a happy one. We will all get to see Theresa again when we all die and go to Elysium Fields. Until that day we must live on without her.


	3. NOTE

Hi everyone! Uhh, well I kind of got grounded so I can't update as fast as I hoped to. Sorry if I won't update in maybe a week but I'll try my best to post a new chapter every two days. Thanks for all the reviews!

-natureluvr


	4. Chapter 4

**Herry's POV**

It was an ordinary day. I was hungry. Neil was looking at himself in his mirror. Archie and Atlanta went for a run. Jay and Theresa were flirting, and Odie was on his computer. Then Cronus started to attack. We stopped what we were doing and raced out to fight. We were doing pretty well, until Theresa took a hit for Jay. She screamed. Everyone turned to see if she was ok. The cut was pretty deep. We all heard Cronus laughing, which made us fight harder. Jay was in total shock. He stood still for like 10 seconds, until he realized he had to do something. He picked her up and told us all to keep on fighting. He rushed her to the hospital. I knew inside that he was wounded mentally. It was pretty obvious that he liked her and she liked him. I have no idea why they wouldn't admit it to each other. We fought for what seemed like ages. Then Cronus retreated. We all were exhausted, but we all had the energy to check on Theresa. They all piled into my truck and we sped off to the hospital. We saw Theresa laying there. Beside her was a heart monitor. Her breathing was shallow, which made us all more concerned than we already were. Jay was beside her, holding her hand all the way through. He would never leave her side. Not to eat, not to stretch his feet, not to see us. He would only leave to go to the bathroom. She lived for a mere 2 weeks, hanging on a thread of life. When she died, Jay pretty much crashed. He was like a fountain, shedding a tear every second. All of us took this hard. We all tried to cheer him up, but that didn't help. He thought of killing himself once, but then he realized that she would have died for nothing if he did that, so he stopped.

She was a great friend to me. The world will never be the same without her, but I will see her when I die. All of us will. Jay will dream of the day when he can see her again. But for now we must live on without her.

**Neil's POV**

I was looking awesome that day, but then Cronus had to attack when I was looking at myself in my mirror. I was totally annoyed that he would always pop up when I was perfecting my looks. Anyway, we went there and fought. I was lucky no one was fighting me so I had time to look in the mirror again. Then I heard Theresa scream. I turned around and saw her on the ground. She was bleeding and her face was pale. I thought "Ugh I wouldn't want to be her." And I really wouldn't want to be her. Then Jay rushed her to the hospital and I thought "Those two are madly in love. Yet they would never admit it." Then when the fight was over everyone was weary, but they came to see Theresa anyway. I saw her hooked up to machines and pipes were attached to her and EW! It was all disgusting and dirty! Jay was right beside her and a look of horror was glued on his face. I did feel slightly sad, but that would never show on my looks. Jay sat there for two weeks straight! Barely sleeping, never really eating. How could he live that way! When the day came that she died, we all mourned and cried for her. She of course, wasn't coming back.

Well, I guess I wasn't lucky enough to save her or save everyone else from the fact that she was dead. I will see her again someday. (I don't count that any day soon.) All of us will be happy people again, instead of mourning sad people. Jay took this really hard. I felt sorry for him, but what could I do? Well, someday happiness will come back to us all!


End file.
